Cæsar-universet
Om Cæsar-universet er den verdenen der handlingen i Hotel Cæsar utspiller seg. Det er et univers som ligner, men ikke er identisk med, vårt eget. Likhetene er så store at en person fra vår verden som havnet i Cæsar-universet, trolig ville trenge litt tid på å innse at vedkommende ikke lenger befant seg i vår vanlige verden. Den opplagte, umiddelbare forskjellen er at en bygning som i det ytre ligner Ibsenkvartalet i Oslo (og tydeligvis ligger på samme sted), isteden huser Hotel Cæsar. Mennesker [[Fil:S.jpg|thumb|left|Sturla Dyregrov er nyhetsanker for TV2 også i Cæsar-universet, og har gjentatte ganger måttet presentere nyheter om hotellet. Foto: TV2]] Mange konkrete personer fra vår verden eksisterer også i Cæsar-universet. Noen har til og med opptrådt i serien og spilt seg selv, bl.a. Kathrine Sørland, Kristin Johnson, Michael Andreassen, Mona Berntsen, Morten Langhoff, Per Heimly, Rune Rudberg, Sturla Dyregrov, Tom Sterri og Øyvind Brigg. Mange kjente personer, norske og utenlandske, fra vår verden finnes også i Cæsar-universet. Folk som Kjell Inge Røkke, Madonna og Petter StordalenPelle Krogstad nevner Petter Stordalen i episode 19 sesong 34. har vært nevnt. Man kan imidlertid anta at kjente norske skuespillere som Anette Hoff, Sossen Krohg og Toralv Maurstad ikke eksisterer i Cæsar-universet, siden de i så fall ville ligne forbløffende på slike (i sin verden) berømte personer som Juni, Astrid og Georg Anker-Hansen. [[Fil:Tom Sterri.jpg|thumb|left|Tom Sterri eksisterer i Cæsar-universet, men har der også en dobbeltgjenger ved navn Harry Trulsen. Foto: TV2.]] Tom Sterri sameksisterer pussig nok med Harry Trulsen. Verken Jens August eller Eva kommenterer hvor mye Sterri ligner på deres tidligere bekjente Trulsen da de møter ham på Chat Noir, skjønt tanken må ha slått dem. Hoteller Den norske hotellbransjen later til å ha andre aktører enn i vår verden. En rekke for oss ukjente hoteller og hotellkjeder har vært nevnt i serien. Foruten Hotel Cæsar selv inkluderer disse Lycke Hotels, World Hotels, Ruccola-kjeden, Norsk Bondeheim, Black Diamond og hotellkjeden til Rasmus Mohn. Siden det er begrenset hvor mange aktører det er plass til i det norske hotellmarkedet, kan man anta at de hotellkjedene vi kjenner, for en stor del ikke eksisterer i Cæsar-universet. Grand Hotel ble imidlertid vist da Amanda Anker-Hansen plantet en falsk bombetrussel der for å få nobelprisvinner Joe Holden overflyttet til Hotel Cæsar, så hun hadde en ekstra mediemagnet under åpningen av plusshotellet. Etermedier og TV-tilbud NRK er knapt nevnt, men siden deres mangeårige hallodame Kristin Johnson har opptrådt i serien, kan man anse NRKs eksistens i Cæsar-universet som indirekte bekreftet. TV2 er ikke uventet en fremtredende TV-kanal også i Cæsar-universet, og ansetter også der personer som Stål Talsnes, Sturla Dyregrov, Øyvind Brigg og Dorthe Skappel. Man må imidlertid anta at i Cæsar-universet sender TV2 et helt annet program klokken 19.30 i årene 1998-2016. Selv i en verden der Hotel Cæsar er virkelig, har TV-seerne kunnet nyte flere realityprogrammer derfra, inkludert Kjøkkenstjernen (visstnok en TV2-produksjon) og Dokusåpen på hotellet. Den siste ble produsert av det for oss ukjente "TV-multi". Et annet program vi også kjenner igjen fra virkeligheten er Senkveld. I 2000 gjestet Juni og Ragnar Lunde TV2-programmet Sentrum med Per Ståle Lønning for å etterlyse sin forsvunne datter Victoria (som var blitt kidnappet av Linn Fylke). Høsten 2013, mens Jens August er i vinden etter et intervju med Aftenposten om Anker Island, blir han blant annet oppringt av Senkveld. Journalisten forteller han at det også finnes et liknende prosjekt som Anker Island i Norge - Home At Sea. Om dette er samme Senkveld med Thomas Numme og Harald Rønneberg som sendes på TV2 vites ikke. En såpeserie som finnes både i vår virkelighet og i Cæsar-universet, er Familiesagaen de syv søstre (nevnt bl.a. av Willy Wang). En kompliserende faktor er at politietterforskeren Kjetil Bjerkedal har opptrådt både i Hotel Cæsar og i De syv søstre. Det er mulig at han ikke var med i Cæsar-universets versjon av De syv søstre, siden han i så fall ville bli samtidig en fiktiv og en virkelig person i dette universet. Anette Hoff hadde en gjesterolle i De syv søstre som en annen karakter enn Juni. Man må kanskje tenke seg at karakteren det gjelder, ikke så ut som Juni i Cæsar-universets utgave av De syv søstre. Karin Lunden, som i første sesong spilte Desirée Johannesen, hadde også en av hovedrollene i De syv søstre, som karakteren Billeba Birkeland. Et kutt fra TV-serien Karl & Co har flere ganger vært sett på TV-skjermen i Hotel Cæsars verden, men da Arnfinn Lycke gjorde sin inntreden i serien, kommenterte ingen at han lignet på verken Karl Reverud eller på skuespilleren Nils Vogt som spilte Reverud. Bisart nok ble Hotel Cæsar nevnt som en TV-serie i Karl & Co da Håvard Bakke spilte en skuespiller som ønsket seg en rolle i denne såpeserien (tre år senere fikk Bakke selv rollen som Scott Wallace i nettopp Hotel Cæsar). At to TV-serier gjensidig kan henvise til den andre serien som fiksjon innenfor sitt eget univers, skaper nødvendigvis en logisk floke. TV-serien Friends har også gått i Hotel Cæsars verden. I 2006 bruker Pelle Krogstad karakternavn som Joey, Rachel og Monica fra Friends som skalkesjul overfor sin fetter Svein da han skal navngi venner og jobbforbindelser, personer som i realiteten ikke eksisterer. Ni år senere kommer det fram at Pelles søster Beate var så fascinert av Friends-karakteren Joey at hun like gjerne kalte opp sin sønn etter ham. Aviser og blader [[Fil:Extra.jpg|thumb|Avistilbudet i Cæsar-universet innbefatter Extra og visse andre aviser som ikke finnes i vår virkelighet. Foto: TV2]] Avismarkedet har flere tilbud som ikke finnes i vår verden, i første rekke tabloidavisen Extra, som i Cæsar-universet skal være Norges mest leste avis. Det kan virke som om Extra opptar omtrent samme nisje som VG i vår virkelighet. Imidlertid har VG også vært nevnt separat. Dagsavisen eksisterer i Cæsar-universet på lik linje med vår verden. Det ser vi da Knut Arne leser den avisen i sesong 4 episode 61. Det for oss ukjente mannfolkbladet Macho publiserte i 2011 bilder av Vanessa Nyman, men hadde uten hennes tillatelse retusjert dem så brystene hennes virket større. Andre publikasjoner særegne for Hotel Cæsars verden er Finanstidende og tidsskriftet Teknisk Månedlig. Nok en avis vi ikke kjenner, er Aftenbladet. Aftenbladet har redaksjon i Oslo og har ingen klar forbindelse til Stavanger Aftenblad i vår virkelighet. En annen avis vi imidlertid kjenner igjen fra begge steder, er Aftenposten. Se og Hør eksisterer også i Hotel Cæsars verden, tydeligvis med omtrent samme profil. Geir Erik Hansen tipset bladet om hvorfor det ble slutt mellom Charlotte Iversen og prins Sverre. Litteratur [[Fil:Kioskroman.PNG|thumb|left|Line Halvorsen leser Jakten på Mr. Darcy av Ingrid Schibsted Jacobsen. Foto: TV2]]Noen bøker fra Cæsar-universet kan gjenfinnes også på biblioteker i vår verden. I sesong 31 leser Line Halvorsen kioskromanen Jakten på Mr. Darcy av Ingrid Schibsted Jacobsen. I episode 47 av sesong 33 sitter Eva Rosenkrantz med Maria Sands debutroman Hold pusten så lenge du kan. I episode 93 av samme sesong kan Toralf Bølgens bok Ost og vin (2010) sees i en bokhylle i toppetasjen. I episode 107 sitter Eva igjen med en roman, 1Q84 av japanske Haruki Murakami. Henrik Ibsen og Leo Tolstoj har også levd i Hotel Cæsars verden, for Nikolaj Hope lot Jenny fremføre utdrag fra deres verker Vildanden og Anna Karenina da hun gikk på teaterskolen hans. Jonas Bøe leser også Tolstoj i episode 125 av sesong 33, mens hans datter Elise har en bok av Ayn Rand. Visse andre bokutgivelser hører utelukkende Cæsar-universet til. I vår verden vil man ikke kunne oppspore verkene Skjelettet og Janus, begge utgitt i navnet til Mattis Kloppen. Det vil neppe heller være mulig å finne Gregorius Bangs diktsamling Omriss fra 1986. Omvendt kan man anta at i Cæsar-universet eksisterer ikke fire bøker som finnes i vår verden: Charlotte – mellom liv og død, Ingrid – blendet av kjærligheten, Juni – tyven, tyven skal du hete... og Ninni – lillesøster og eskortepike. Et norsk forlag er Gyldenhoug, som Wilma Nyborg arbeidet for. Det later til å kombinere navnene til forlagene Aschehoug og Gyldendal fra vår virkelighet. Film Visse for oss ukjente filmskapere har blomstret i Cæsar-universet, deriblant Kjell-Ivar Liland og Mario Mørk. Den siste skal ha produsert en serie gangsterfilmer, inkludert Skyggeside. Rock Young er en skuespiller av dansk opphav som har gjort suksess i Hollywood og har vært med i en rekke amerikanske filmer (tydeligvis action), men ingen av dem er tilgjengelige i vårt univers. I episode 43 av sesong 33, som foregår en gang i 2016, tar Kai Lundby med seg Eva Rosenkrantz på kino for å se den siste James Bond-filmen. I vår virkelighet var det ingen ny James Bond-film som var premiereklar i 2016. En film fra vårt univers som også eksisterer i Cæsar-universet er "3 menn og en baby". Det vet vi fordi Knut Arne nevner filmen for Thomas i sesong 4. Musikk Noen musikere og band fra vår virkelighet finnes også i Cæsar-universet, som Grateful Dead. Andre grupper kjenner vi ikke. Rockebandet General Nuke var en gang problematiske gjester på hotellet. Jenny skal våren 2015 på konsert med et band kalt Nightskies (konserten der hun møter Sarah Persen for første gang). Rune Rudberg har besøkt Hotel Cæsar, men Cæsar-universets egen versjon av Rudberg sang trolig aldri Velkommen til Hotel Cæsar, siden sangen forutsetter at Cæsar bare er en TV-serie og lyrikken ville berøre for mange private forhold i en verden der folkene på hotellet er virkelige. Åge Nygaard ble tydeligvis en vidt anerkjent operasanger etter at han trådte ut av serien; det er blitt sagt at han opptrer på scener verden rundt. Da han begynte å synge opera, møtte han Anders Vangen (1960-2013), en norsk baryton som også levde i vår virkelighet. Elvis Presley har levd i Hotel Cæsars verden, for Storm og Lotte Fjeld ble viet av en Elvis-imitator. (Han presenterte seg bare som "Elvis Aaron Presley", og Storm henviste til ham som "Kongen", men serien mente neppe å implisere at Elvis i Cæsar-universet faktisk ennå lever i 2016 da bryllupet fant sted.) Knut Arne Olsen hadde i sin verden en hit med låten Maybe Baby, Svein Krogstad gjorde suksess med Med på alt og Marius Nordheim sang Gi meg et bilde. Alle sangene som sådanne ble også sluppet i vår verden. (Med på alt var kreditert "Svein Krogstad/Tom Brudvik", mens Gi meg et bilde like gjerne ble sluppet i navnet til Marius Nordheim heller enn Gaute Ormåsen som fremstilte ham.) Joachim Hovin er tydeligvis en kjent musiker i Oslo i 2016, i stand til å trekke et stort publikum av ungdommer (skjønt konserten han skulle holde i serien, ble avlyst). I sesong 33 siterer Juni noe som skal være et ordtak om kjærlighet for Jenny, som imidlertid repliserer at det er noe fra en Gaute Ormåsen-sang. Han har selv opptredt i serien i rollen som Marius Nordheim, men tydeligvis finnes Gaute Ormåsen også separat fra Nordheim i Cæsar-universet. På syttitallet skal Svein Krogstad ha vært med i et (muligens helt obskurt) band kalt Drammen Vikarbyrå, men ble kastet ut av Tom Iver Helgeaker fordi han ikke var dyktig nok. Utdanningsinstitusjoner Både Georg Anker-Hansen jr. ("Goggen") og senere Jenny Augusta Anker-Hansen har gått på OIPG eller "Oslo Internasjonale Private Gymnas", en institusjon som bare finnes i Cæsar-universet. Nikolaj Hopes teaterskole tilhører også bare den verdenen. De fleste andre skoler som har vært nevt, er derimot institusjoner som også eksisterer i vår virkelighet. Jens August Anker-Hansen og Rolv Espevoll gikk på Handelshøyskolen i Bergen. Monica Nyman gikk på Bjørknes privatskole. Goggen gikk på Harvard i USA. Runa Jørgensen gikk på Foss videregående på Grünerløkka, og hun kjempet for en skoleplass på LIPA i England. Da Harald Eriksen skapte den falske identiteten Katrine Heggli for Vanessa Nyman, drillet han henne i en oppdiktet livshistorie om at "Katrine" skulle ha gått i barneskole på Munkerud og deretter på Foss videregående. Under opplæringen svarte hun en gang feil og sa "Fagerborg" isteden, noe som bekrefter at også Fagerborg videregående eksisterer i Cæsar-universet. Kongefamilien [[Fil:Sverre01.jpg|thumb|right|I Cæsar-universet fikk Haakon og Märtha i 1977 en yngre bror: Prins Sverre. Foto: TV2.]] Den norske kongefamilien i Cæsar-universet ligner vår egen. Dronning Sonja har uttrykkelig vært nevnt ved navn. Det samme har Märtha og Mette-Marit, og den siste impliserer kronprins Haakons eksistens. I Cæsar-universet har Haakon og Märtha imidlertid et tredje søsken, prins Sverre (1977-). Han var en stund i et forhold med Charlotte Iversen. Sverre ble til slutt gift med en prinsesse Athena, som etter navnet å dømme bør være en gresk prinsesse. Dette kan antyde at i Cæsar-universet er Hellas fortsatt et monarki på 2000-tallet, mens landet i vår verden avskaffet monarkiet i 1974. Politisk landskap [[Fil:Jan_Birger_Balestrand.jpg|thumb|left|Norges statsminister i 2004 er ikke Kjell Magne Bondevik fra KrF, men Jan Birger Balestrand fra Det Konservative Midtparti. Foto: TV2.]] Det foreligger bare begrenset informasjon om de politiske forholdene i Cæsar-universet. Et viktig, men for oss ukjent borgerlig parti er Det Konservative Midtparti. I 2004 hadde DKM statsministeren, Jan Birger Balestrand. (I vår virkelighet var KrFs Kjell Magne Bondevik statsminister på dette tidspunktet.) Nærings- og handelsminister i regjeringen Balestrand var Christian Borchman (mot Børge Brende i regjeringen Bondevik). I 2016 er Liberal fremtid et høyrepopulistisk parti. De sies å ligge an til å komme i vippeposisjon etter valget. Partileder er Johan Henriksen. Det kan virke som om Liberal fremtid har en del til felles med Fremskrittspartiet, men på en skjerm med valgresultater blir de vist ved siden av FrP og er derfor ikke Cæsar-universets motstykke til FrP. Norges utenriksminister i 2009 var en Geir Storhaug, med uviss partitilhørighet. (I vårt univers var APs Jonas Gahr Støre utenriksminister i 2009.) Partiene Høyre og Venstre har også vært nevnt, og er også i Cæsar-universet Norges eldste politiske partier. (Monica Nyman svarer dette på en historieprøve.) Hvordan Høyre i nåtiden hevder seg ved siden av Det Konservative Midtparti, blir ikke gjort klart. Kaci Kullmann Five blir nevnt i sesong 31, men vi får ikke vite om hun i Cæsar-universet hører til Høyre eller DKM. I 2014 blir også Sandefjords ordfører sagt å være Høyre-mann. Glenn Jensen hevder i 2016 at han har autografene til alle statsministrene etter "Nordli", noe som formodentlig betyr at Odvar Nordli (AP) også i Cæsar-universet var statsminister fra 1976 til 1981. SVs eksistens er bekreftet i og med at Yngvar Prytz var medlem av det partiet. I episode 142 av sesong 33 beskriver også Atle Søgård seg som SV-mann. I episode 54 av sesong 33, lagt til 2016, omtales miljøvernministeren som en kvinne ("hu"). I vår virkelighet er det ingen egentlig "miljøvernminister" i 2016 (tittelen ble bare brukt fram til 2013), og klima- og miljøminister er en mann, Vidar Helgesen fra Høyre. Den korrekte tittelen "klima- og miljøminister" blir brukt i episode 142, men det er fremdeles en kvinne som fyller denne posisjonen i Cæsar-universet. Jan Egeland (AP) blir nevnt i episode 107 av sesong 33, der Elise Bøe sier han ikke har vært leder for NUPI (Norsk utenrikspolitisk institutt) på fire år. I vår virkelighet var han leder fra 2007 til 2011, som om episodens nåtid skulle være 2015 eller tidlig 2016, omtrent tilsvarende innspillingstiden. Imidlertid må episoden tenkes å foregå vinteren 2016-17 (vi er midt på vinteren som fulgte Goggens selvmord 24. desember 2015, en dato fastlagt av hans gravstein, og etter en mellomliggende høst). Hvis Elise har rett, må Egeland i Cæsar-universet ha vært NUPI-sjef ett år lenger enn i vår virkelighet. Fabian Stang var Oslos ordfører i 2010, i Cæsar-universet som i vår virkelighet. Stang var med på å markere Astrid Anker-Hansens hundreårsdag. Byrådsleder i Oslo høsten 2015 er Nils Håkenaasen, mot Raymond Johansen (AP) i vår virkelighet. Til forskjell fra Johansen måtte Håkenaasen trolig trekke seg i 2016, da det ble avslørt hvordan han hadde latt seg presse av Rasmus Mohn til å manipulere beslutningsprosessen i kommunen. En Ulrikke Lang skal være ordfører i Tromsø vinteren 2016/17; hun har et møte med Amanda Anker-Hansen og Eva Rosenkrantz om muligheten for å opprette et plusshotell i byen hennes. I vår virkelighet er Kristin Røymo (AP) ordfører i Tromsø på dette tidspunktet. (Navnet til "Ulrikke Lang" er tilsynelatende en henspilling på Ulrik Fr. Lange, som i 1837 ble Tromsøs første ordfører.) Norsk politikk og historie har i Cæsar-universet blitt manipulert av den hemmelige ordenen Vox Populi, som hevder å ha blitt grunnlagt alt på 1100-tallet. Ordenen later ikke til å eksistere i vårt univers (eller har hos oss klart å holde seg skjult!) Geografi Cæsar-universets verdenskart inkluderer minst én nasjon, Brown Islands, som ikke eksisterer i vår verden. Hovedstad er Durai. Dette øyriket ligger tydeligvis et sted i nærheten av Afrika; landets leder, president Brown, har i det minste typisk afrikanske trekk. Brown Islands later ikke til å være noe særlig velutviklet demokrati. (I alle fall er Jens August Anker-Hansen i stand til å gjøre til dels tvilsomme dealer med president Brown.) Helsespørsmål og farmakologi Parkinsons sykdom, som i vårt univers er uhelbredelig, er tydeligvis noe man kan komme seg av i Cæsar-universet. I alle fall klarte Juni å bli helt frisk etter å ha fått diagnosen Parkinsons. Når det gjelder svangerskap som er kommet så langt at kvinnen har rukket å oppdage at hun er gravid, vil ca. 15 % ende i spontanabort i vårt univers. I Cæsar-universet ser det ut til at tallet er merkbart høyere, ca. 20 % (skjønt med et datamateriale på bare drøyt tjue påbegynte graviditeter kan dette være en statistisk tilfeldighet). «Spontanabortene» i Cæsar blir påfallende ofte utløst av fall eller sterke sinnsbevegelser, heller enn å skje uten åpenbar årsak. Psylocibin, det psykoaktive stoffet i fleinsopp, ser ut til å virke ganske annerledes enn tilsvarende stoff gjør i vårt univers. Da Juni og siden butler Blom inntok fleinsopp, fikk de svært realistiske hallusinasjoner som best kan beskrives som vrangforestillinger, men sansene deres lot ellers til å fungere ganske normalt. De opplevde ikke de psykedeliske sanseendringene fleinsopp gir i vårt univers. Sport Visse sportsbragder hører utelukkende Cæsar-universet til, som at Vanessa Nyman vant NM i fekting i 2013. OL 2018 gikk i dette universet til Baku; i vår virkelighet ble lekene i 2018 avholdt i Pyeongchang i Sør-Korea. Miljøvernorganisasjoner Cæsar-universet har flere Bellona-aktige miljøvernorganisasjoner med sans for dramatiske aksjoner, inkludert Green Ocean (ledet av en Maria Hårum) og Save the Ocean. Metafysikk Overnaturlige fenomener later til å være virkelige (om enn sjeldne) foreteelser i Cæsar-universet, noe som aldri har latt seg bevise i vårt univers. Særlig «uforklarlig» er skyggen av en kvinne som en gang viste seg på spøkelsesrommet 513 da det skulle være tomt, og at Storm hadde et syn av Runa like før hun døde. Se Det overnaturlige. At de døde lever videre på et annet plan, antydes av at den avdøde Georg Anker-Hansen viste seg i drømmene til Juni, Jens-August og Astrid på en og samme natt, og at «ånden» var i stand til å ytre en korrekt profeti om Jens August. (Han kom til å bli sittende på en øde øy.) Vi ser også Liv Liland som et slags spøkelse som besøker Jens August. Men han sover og tror han drømmer. Den døde Arne Marcussen lot til å hjemsøke Ninni under Halloween 2015, men ingen andre enn henne kunne se "gjenferdet", så det er mulig at dette bare var hennes egne vrangforestillinger utløst av dårlig samvittighet (hun ville ikke fortelle sin nye kjæreste Atle Søgård at hun hadde sittet inne for mord). Ninnis syn av Arne var imidlertid svært livaktig, og det har aldri vært antydet at Ninni generelt har noen manglende virkelighetssans eller tendens til å hallusinere. Referanser og fotnoter Kategori:Historier